Rare
by Star Dazzled
Summary: Reid Garwin is rarely sorry. Implied Reid x Tyler slash. Drabble.


**Author's Note**: Short little thing written for a fifteen minute prompt word challenge, and it's almost a drabble, really. This contains slashy undertones, but if you aren't a fan of slash, you can look at it as more of a friendship kind of thing.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Covenant, I'm merely a fan.

**RARE**

"Alright, alright -- I'm sorry."

Reid Garwin rarely means this, so of course all Tyler can do is roll his eyes as he stands before the blond boy. He puts his hands on his hips, glaring slightly.

"No you're not," he says, "You're never sorry, Reid."

"I am!" Reid's still trying, "Look, I didn't mean it, okay -- it was an accident."

"An accident?" Tyler knows he's probably over-reacting, and he knows he'll be embarrassed in the future -- he can only imagine how he looks. Flushed face, narrowed eyes, it's no wonder Reid's looking a little wary. Well, the part of him that isn't covered up by arrogance and cockiness. "You _used_ your _power_ on me!"

Reid gives a snort, skinny arms going out to his sides as if he's asking a question. "_I'm sorry_," he repeats, still not sounding like it. "What more can I say?"

"I don't want you to say anything, I just want you to mean it, asshole," Tyler says, grumpily.

"I mean it, I really do Tyler," Reid says. "And it _was_ an accident -- sometimes I just don't think about it, I just forget..." His voice trails off and a look crosses his face, as if he's actually thought about what he's saying. Instead of continuing, he lowers his gaze guiltily.

"Exactly," Tyler says. "You forget you're Using, because you do it so much. You're so used to getting everything you want because of your power that you never even think about it."

Reid sighs heavily, broad shoulders slumping just slightly. When he raises his gaze again, there's a spark in them that Tyler hates seeing -- no, not his cocky bastard spark, and not even his prankster spark. It's a playful gleam, and Tyler knows he won't be able to remain angry much longer.

"Come here, baby boy," the blond says, arms outstretched. Tyler's always hated the way Reid says 'baby boy' -- no matter what way it's used, he always sounds like he's mocking Tyler. Caleb uses it as a term of endearment, Reid? Well, Tyler can't be so sure.

"Shut up, Reid," he says, though he finds he can't walk away.

"No, come here," Reid takes a step towards him. "I hate it when you're mad at me."

Tyler goes to take a step back, but Reid's long arms reach out and grasp his shoulders tightly. The next thing Tyler knows, he's pulled up tightly against Reid's chest, and Reid is stroking Tyler's hair dramatically.

"Don't be mad at me," he's saying in a fake whine, he even throws in a few feigned sobs.

Reid Garwin can be a real dick sometimes.

"Getoffame," Tyler's words come out a jumbled mess, voice muffled by Reid's tee shirt.

"Not until you forgive me," Reid says. "Not until it gets through your thick skull that I'm completely sorry, dude."

"Whatever, I forgive you," Tyler mumbles, turning his head so that he can breathe easier. "Let me go."

"Say it like you mean it!" Reid fake cries.

Tyler sighs deeply through his nose, taking in Reid's familiar scent, and with a roll of his eyes, he says slowly, "I forgive you, Reid."

A sigh comes from Reid, before he presses his lips to the crown of Tyler's head. Then the pressure's released, and Tyler quickly steps away from Reid. The older boy is grinning almost wickedly, the gleam still in his eye.

"Why do I still insist on hanging out with you?" Tyler asks, before turning and starting away.

Reid falls easily into step beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Because without me, you would lead a very boring life," he says smoothly.

Tyler says nothing, knowing that Reid's probably right, and the two continue away from the building, muffled music coming from Nicky's. Reid insists that he drive, and even pushes Tyler up against the side of his SUV in a small battle of dominance. What more can Tyler do but give the other boy his keys?

"Sorry, baby boy," Reid snickers as he climbs up into the driver's seat.

Reid Garwin rarely means this, and Tyler just rolls his eyes again as he slides into the passenger seat.


End file.
